


Mark me

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rogue Air, once touched a mark forms on the persons skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people touch, a mark forms on their skin that is a symbol of the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark me

Saints and Sinners, the dirty bar that led to no good and where no good led themselves too each night. It was the one place in Central City that Barry promised himself and Joe that he would never enter. Another promise broken to both. 

 

Smoke and alcohol filled his lungs, he held back his gag at the taste of it going down his throat. It was dark and musky. The perfect place for criminals to lay low. Criminals like Leonard Snart, the man that he was after. The bar was empty. That was good, this was a conversation that he did not need ears listening in on. It was just between two men, one a superhero and the other a supervillain. 

 

The saw Leonard leaning against the bar. A small freeze in his posture. He turned with a smirk in place. A shiver ran through him for reasons he did not want to know. 

 

“Well, well, well, isn’t it the famous scarlet speedster,” The look in his eyes was a danger that Barry needed to steer clear from

 

“We need to talk.” His voice was steady. 

 

Snart looked at him. He seemed intrigued, that was a good start. 

 

“You want anything? Beer, food? Pickled eggs here are fantastic.” Snart pushed himself away from the bar, walking towards where Barry resting against the pool table. 

 

“No, I'm good.” He coughed, straightening his shoulders. “I need your help with a problem.” He bit down on his bottom lip. His gaze went from the green felt underneath his fingertips to Snart and back again. 

 

“Must be pretty desperate to come asking for my assistance, but I'll bite.” Barry looked over Snart, he was leaning against the pool table, arms crossed with that damn smirk still on his lips. “What do you need?”

 

“Help transporting some people out of the city.” Simple and straight to the point, he knew that seemed to be the way Snart likes it. 

 

“How many?” Good sign.

 

“Five.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Five very bad, very angry people who have powers.”

 

“Powers, hmm? So you want me to what? Freeze the problem? Protect you from them if anything goes wrong? First rule of business: always protect yourself.” Snart shook his head, this was not the way in which Barry was hoping the conversation would go. “I'm not gonna help usher your enemies out of town.” Snart went to move away, either from Barry or the conversation, he couldn’t risk either of those happening. 

 

“Hey, they're not just my enemies.” Barry sat up. “They're your enemies, too.” He shot his hand out, gripping onto Snart’s bare wrist. 

 

He winced at the pain that shot over his fingers and palm. It was the feeling of cold, more than just what Snart’s gun was capable of. It was frozen black. Like frostbite creeping over his skin. It burned but was not cold to touch. 

 

The look that Snart was giving his own wrist was the same. Barry stared at the small Lichtenburg Figure marks that were covering where Barry touched. His wrist rolling in small circles, a way to deal with the pain. Pain that Barry knew too well, it was a part of him, every day. That can’t be good. 

 

“I doubt it.” Snart cradled his wrist to himself. His stance was more protective, of himself and slightly of Barry. That was new. 

 

They will destroy Central City was what he wanted to say. “Snart,” was what he whispered. 

 

“It's not my problem.” Snart gritted out. Barry was unsure whether that was too the problem at hand or the markings that bonded them. 

 

“You said that you love it here.” When in doubt, and severely confused, go for antagonizing. “That this is your home.”

 

“I do and it is.” Snart looked from his wrist to Barry with the same look in his eyes, one that Barry couldn’t decipher no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

“Well, guess what? These people get loose, there won't be a city to love anymore.” Barry hoped reasoning with his criminal side would help, his fingers curled into a fist, rubbing over his new markings. “You won't be able to rob anyone if everybody's dead.”

 

“It's a compelling argument.” Snart walked to the bar, giving Barry no option but to follow, his worry and concern was pushed to the side. “But if I'm gonna help you out I'll need something in return.”

 

“Like what?” He hoped it was something good, though, given the man he was dealing with, no good would come from it. He stared at Snart writing on a napkin, trying his best to make out words, any words. 

 

“This.” Barry read what was on the piece of napkin that Snart slid over to him. He cheeks reddened and heart beat raised. He wanted to, his bond was reaching for him. He couldn’t. Not now, he had priorities and they weren’t Leonard Snart.

 

“No.” He straightened his shoulders. “This is impossible.” He tried to make himself believe it. “I can't do that.” He won’t do that. 

 

“Then I can't help you.” Snart shrugged. He tugged his sleeve down, hiding the mark that Barry had given him. That they had created for each other. The bond of souls forged together. Barry swore the universe had it out for him. 

 

“There has to Snart, there has to be something you want that I can get.” The ‘just not me’ went unspoken. 

 

“Let me think about it.” Snart didn’t glance at him nor give him a chance to speak. He turned and walked away from Barry. His wrist flinching as he did. 

 

Barry stayed frozen at the bar, his eyes were down looking at his fingers. The black marks permanent, frostbite from the cold, from his Cold. Was he though? Just because they were bonded, soulmates according to the universe didn’t mean they wanted it. Snart walking out and away from him after his denial of what was on the paper was clear evidence of that. 

 

Luckily for Barry, he was used to having a broken heart.


End file.
